Motor powered drills or drill motors are now owned and used by many craftsmen and home owners. With the ready availability of such drills, it is still noted that many users have difficulty in accurately locating and drilling desired openings and holes. In order to improve the accuracy of holes drilled with the smaller drill motors, others have previously provided stands that would receive and hold a drill so that the drill and the bits therein could be accurately moved toward intended work pieces. This previous type of stand support is relatively expensive, and in general such stands do not provide features for centering the drilled hole in the work piece or for easily and conveniently drilling angularly disposed holes. It is believed that an attachment providing such improved utility that is of relatively smaller size, lesser cost, and greater portability would be advantageous.